


Darcy fucks the marvel universe

by Dring1



Series: MSU (Marvel sexual universe) [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Begging, Blow Jobs, Cowgirl Position, Doggy Style, F/M, Hand Jobs, Masturbation, Missionary Position, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex, Seduction, Somnophilia, pounding
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-17 06:49:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29096043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dring1/pseuds/Dring1
Summary: Darcy is on a mission to fuck every superhero she can get her hands on
Relationships: Darcy Lewis/Thor
Series: MSU (Marvel sexual universe) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2143686
Comments: 3
Kudos: 14





	Darcy fucks the marvel universe

Thor’s bedroom door crept open, the light shooting across the floor of the dimly lit room. In walked darcy Lewis, who had only met Thor two days ago, but she had her eyes on the prize. She opened it further and slinked into the room, closing the door to behind her. She turned around to see Thor laying on janes guest bed, he slept completely nude to the pleasure of darcy, she stared at him as he laid splayed out on the bed. The only part of his beautiful body covered was his crotch, by a loose bit of the duvet. She walked over to the end of the bed and looked at him biting her lip. His body was massive, beautifully toned muscles slick with the sweat of a New Mexico summer. His arms were like tree trunks perfect toned and rippling. Darcy felt a warmth between her legs as she looked at him, a tingle that shoots up her spine, she shifts her legs together rubbing the fabric into her vagina making her moist as she stared at the god. But she wanted to see more.

She walked over to the side of the bed and quietly reached over grabbing the duvet covering his crotch, pulling it gently away until... wow. It was huge, 7 flaccid inches of thick cock laid flat on his thigh. Darcy gasped, she was unbelievably horny, she sat down in the chair just beside her and started undoing her jeans button quietly unzipping and sliding her hand down below her Lacy pink panties, as soon as her fingers made contact with her pussy she yelped, feeling electricity shoot through her body. She starts massaging her clit, rubbing circles around it, groaning as she does, before using two fingers to spread her lips, rubbing up and down as she stimulated herself. She moved further down sliding her index finger into herself and holding her mouth shut so she didn’t wake Thor, she slid in and out now using two fingers going faster and faster. She imagined all she wanted to do with his cock, let him slam into her pussy in any position he wanted, choke on it, ride it, jerk it, suck it, gargle his balls, worship his godly cock. She needed it. She dropped to her knees from the chair and crawled forward, popping up next to the bed. Her mouth watering imagining his cock on her tongue. She reached forward ant took his weighty dick in her tiny hands.

She moved it up and down pushing his foreskin over and off the tip as she massaged his soft cock. She looked up to him as he started stirring in his slumber while he hardened in her hands, she couldn’t help herself but lean forward and take his semi erect cock in her mouth, he tasted amazing, supple salty cock with sour precum dribbling onto her soft tongue, heaven on earth. She moved up and down feeling him get harder and harder in har mouth, moaning in his sleep. He was fully erect now 11 inches of cock all for darcy to enjoy. She started sucking him, moving up and down on his cock until he woke up. He looked down in surprise, “what is the meaning of this wench?” Thor exclaimed. Darcy removed his cock from her mouth, jerking him off with his now lubed up cock. “It’s an earth thing” she said before taking his cock back into her mouth and bobbing her head up and down, thor relaxed back as darcy worked his cock with her mouth and hands, jerking him as she sucked him harder and harder, swirling her wet tonge around the tip lapping up his leaking precum, she loved it. Her other hand started caressing his balls as he throbbed in her mouth, he was putty in her hands. She took him out of her mouth looking up at him as she jerked, “wanna put it in my pussy?” Thor nodded as he leant his had back “lead the way big boy” darcy said letting go of his cock. 

Thor sat up and started jerking himself as darcy whipped off her oversized baseball top, revealing her huge tits covered by a black Lacy bra, she was slim and pale, beautiful in every curve. Thor stood up behind her as she pulled down her jeans leaving them bunched up at her ankles as Thor bent her over the bed, she let out a horny laugh as he grabbed her panties and yanked them down tearing them. As they passed her trembling knees, the sight before Thor was beautiful, darcys pals round ass pointed up at him as she bent over the bed, her soft pink pussy poking out, dripping, begging to be taken and plowed by the god, he complied.

Darcy yelped with excitement as Thor grabbed her waist, lining his cock up at her trembling lips, a word tried to escape her lips but was immediately cut short by the feeling of his huge cock slamming into her awaiting pussy, euphoria spread through her body as she was taken, moaning with every well timed thrust, his hard thighs hitting hers making her ass shake and bounce when he slammed into her warm opening, he sped up making her scream, “fuck me thunder boy, fuck my little pussy!” She screamed as he pounded her harder and harder, “you want more!” Thor said before raising his hand and spanking her ass, “yeah that’s it, fuck me like that” he slapped again leaving a huge hand print on her ass before pulling out.

She moaned feeling the absence of space inside her before seeing Thor slam his hand on the bed next to her, she rolled over on her back, stepping out of her jeans, now looking into Thor’s eyes, he was primal, hungry, horny. He leant over her again and forced his cock back in, planting his hands on either side of her head and started thrusting, faster than before, faster than she could handle, she screamed as she was taken, grabbing her tits and squeezing, to which Thor responded by grabbing both sides of the bra and tearing it in two, allowing her huge tits to flop out on either side of her, they were huge, beautifully round perky tits, nipples like little candy’s perfectly poised in the middle, they bounced back and forth as she was fucked harder than she had ever been fucked before, “keep going keep fucking me!” She screamed as she was feeling an orgasm approach, “I’m gonna cum keep fucking me, keep fuck- holy shiiit” she screamed as he came on his cock, waves of pleasure crashing over her as she was repeatedly pounded again and again, Thor slowed as she quietened, she sat up putting her hand on his chest and standing up, he towered over her by over a foot but they were matched in confidence, she turned him around and pushed him onto the bed, climbing over him like a cat ready to pounce. 

From there she took his cock in her hand and started stroking it fast before poising her body over him, grabbing his cock and lowering herself onto it, this was the first time she’d reached the base, all 11 inches filled her hole as she started to bounce up and down, riding him as she felt his hard abs up and down, speeding up, slamming the cock all the way in before rising again, Thor leaned back, feeling pleasure pulse through him. Looking at darcy, holding her hair in her hands as her tits bounced up and down while her sweaty body slapped into him, she lowered herself to the base and started grinding on his body rubbing their pubes into one another as they went. Now it was his turn, he grabbed her waist and lifted her with ease, pulling her forward and started to pound her pussy once again, she screamed in a mixture of surprise and pleasure, as he grunted pushing himself into her faster and faster, her pussy dribbling and squirting as they fucked, “fuck me right there right fucking there!” She screamed as his cock punched her gspot over and over again, she kissed him, smearing red lipstick across his mouth as their tongues battles for dominance, as he continued bashing her clit, she came in an instant, screaming into his mouth “I’m cumming again, holy shit I’m cumming again, keep fucking me keep fucking me!” She screamed into the ceiling, knowing Jane could hear every second of this.

She pushed off of his cock moving down and taking his cock in her hand again, jerking him faster than ever, putting the head in her mouth and sucking hard, feeling his head hit the back of her throat made her gag, as she massaged his balls. She worked him over and over again, twisting her hands around his shaft as she sucked her own pussy juices off of it, she felt it throbbing faster, faster. He was ready she jumped off the bed and dropped to her knees, opening her mouth and sticking out her tongue, he jerked off over the woman’s head, ready to explode from his throbbing red cock. “Give me your cum I want it all, please cum on me please” she begged as the god jerked over her, suddenly sending 8 lashings of hot cum onto her glasses, cheeks and open mouth, her face was plastered with his seed as she licked her lips, swallowing what she could before standing up, she looked up at Thor and sighed before leaving the room, in the hall peeking around the corner was Jane, hand in her Pajama pants fingering herself to the two of them, darcy walked out seeing her like this, Jane pulled her hand out pretending nothing happened, the nude cum covered women winked at her as she walked past and entered her own bedroom.


End file.
